Welcome to Greenwich
by The Ragin' Wolf
Summary: Welcome to Greenwich, Connecticut, a neighbor filled with only WWE superstars! See what the WWE superstars go thru when they are not in character...or are they?


I donot own anything in this story...except the idea

A/N- Welcome to Greenwich, Connecticut. Here the almighty Vince McMahon bought a whole neighborhood and sold houses to WWE superstars. Vince did not stop there, he turned the whole town into WWE, built his own arena, and created WWE schools. Lets check out what's going on in the community...

Chapter 1: Like Father like Son

A kid about...13 years old, with brown hair and brown eyes, runs down the block laughing...that is however, before his mother calls him inside.

"Come inside Randy NOW!" the mother screams. The son walks into the house in fear and looks up into his mom's eyes, "Little Man, I cant believe what I saw you doing outside! "

"Mom he deserved it, he teased me in front of the girls so I socked him in his eye! " Randy smiles at his comment.

Randy's mom's face saddens, "Fighting is never the answer Randy. I know I raised you better than that. What kind of example are you setting for your little sister or younger kids on this block" Seeing Randy's stubborn stare, she says " You and your father are just alike and if I cant get to you, your father will. Go upstairs Randy!" As Randy walks up the stairs he sees his sister Marie.

"Hey are you alright, you seem upset bro" Marie said as he passed by her and slammed his door.

"It's a teen thang Ms Marie, now **scram**" Randy said as the door opened then closed again.

The front door opened and the father walked in, "Hey honey I'm home"... they began to get too romantic

"Eww daddy do that somewhere else" Marie said as barged in and hugged her father.

"Hey where's mini-me" the father said, he has been calling Randy that since birth.

The mother looked upset as she spoke,"I sent him upstairs"

The father signed and asked "What did he do now"

She just stared at him and mumbled "What do you think...just take a guess"

The father knew that she only gets this upset whenever he fought someone. He was about to speak when Marie blurted out "He got into a fight with Kevin Nash's kid"

"SHUT UP SNITCH! BEFORE I PUT YOU IN YOUR PLACE! " Randy screamed from upstairs.

"Come 'ere Randy, we need to have a family meeting " the father commanded.

"Dad do I have to come"Marie begged.

"Yes I did say FAMILY " the father responded.

"But I'm going to a slumber party...don't worry dad its an **all girls **party " Marie explained.

"Who's party" the father requested.

"Trish's party"

"OK be back at 7"

"AM or PM " Marie asked.

"AM " the father said.

"5 PM " the mother said.

"Why 5 babe " the father asked.

"That's one less person to wait for to go to sleep " she responded and winked.

The father grinned from ear to ear "What was I gonna say...Oh yeah, why did you hit Nash's kid"

"He said I was _uncool _because he thinks I'm trying to be like my dad" Randy said .

"And then you socked him!"

"Yeah dad I did" Randy said.

"Did he cry" The father said and Randy just nodded in fear "That's my boy woopin' ass at 13"

"Paul, you are teaching OUR SON that fighting is ok" the mother said in a demanding tone.

"Calm down Steph, I do it for a living" the father said trying to relieve his wife.

"He doesn't" Stephanie said pointing to her oldest and only son.

"True, maybe this has been blow out of proportion, did ask him if he wanted toappologize tothewimp" Triple H said winking to Randy.

"Mom you kinda still treat me like I'm a baby. MomI'm 13!" Randy said in defense.

"Ok but your the only son I have" Stephanie said in an appologizing tone

"You have Marie" Randy saidquickly

"She said ONLY SON" Triple H said

"I know" Randy said grinning madly

"You know Randy if you decide to step into the ring someday, I'd advise you to trademark that grin" Triple H said

"I know, he gets it from you" Stephanie said asshe pokedRandy

"What, we're nothing alike"Triple H and Randy said at the same time, while they went into an

Neanderthal-like stance, and stared each other down.

Steph began to laugh, "Like Father like Son"


End file.
